


Mistakes are easy to make

by Nerd_Queen



Series: Mistakes and how to fix them [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, PWP, Prequel, Smut, did I mention that there will be some smut?, lots of smut, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered about the night that caused the chain of events that flipped the life of Mike Zacharias upside down? No? Too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes are easy to make

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is basically how Nate was conceived, so I recommend reading 'Mistake' before reading this.

He was pressed up against the door of his quarters, kissing her.

His second in command.

Maybe they'd had too much to drink.

Maybe they hadn't had sex in a while.

Maybe they just didn't give a single solitary fuck.

But oh god was she a good kisser.

Her kisses, so rough and dominating, her tongue brawling with his. He could taste the whiskey she'd been drinking on her tongue, which only made it better.

Not breaking the kiss, Mike fumbled with the doorknob, twisting it the door opened and the two fell into the room.

"A little warning next time?" Nanaba smirked as she lay on top of him.

"Didn't want to stop kissing you." He smirked back.

She leaned back down to kiss him, pulling him closer by the chest strap on his harness.

"This, needs to come off."

"Just the chest strap?" He asked coyly.

"All of it, genius." She sighed, flipping loose the buckle.

"Someone's forward." He grinned, hand running down her back and stopping at one of the straps around her thighs, unbuckling it.

He could feel how warm she was there. Curious, he rubbed small circles with his fingers on the inside of her thigh, making her breath hitch.

He was so close to where she wanted him…

After a short amount of time the harnesses were unbuckled and shed with a minimum amount of effort, Nanaba kicking off her boots into a corner of the room.

He scooped her up and threw her onto his bed, pulling off his shirt before removing boots and straddling her, kissing her roughly as she ground her hips into his.

He kissed and nipped her neck and she moaned, nails digging into the back of his neck.

His hands slipped under her shirt, climbing over the taut skin of her stomach, stopping just below the cloth binding her breasts.

Nanaba sat up and pulled the shirt off, starting to work on the binder.

Slowly, the cloth was unwound from her form and cast aside, his hands running up her side and cupping her breasts, pinching and rolling the hardening pink nipples.

"Mm… you're going to have to do better than that…"

Smirking against her skin he climbed lower and kissed one of her breasts, biting the skin softly, Nanaba moaning beneath him.

He kissed around her nipples, tongue occasionally slipping out to wash over the now hardened nipple.

She sucked a sharp breath through her clenched teeth followed by a tiny moan, hands wandering along his toned torso, reaching for his white jeans, trying to tug them down.

"Need a little help?" He smirked as he rolled over, unbuttoning them and pulling them off.

"Thanks." She murmured, pushing him into the mattress, kissing him roughly.

She kissed his neck, suddenly biting his collarbone, causing him to yelp at the pain and soon moaning as she regressed to kissing it.

Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his hardening cock.

He tipped his head back in a low groan as she started to pump her fist around his cock.

His hips jerked into her hand with each ministration, suddenly crying out when her thumb caught under the head.

"Just take 'em off…" he groaned, staring at the ceiling.

He felt his boxers being stripped from him and dumped on the floor, then something warm and wet trail up the underside of his cock before swirling around the tip.

He gasped, gripping the bed sheets.

A glint of malice in her pale blue eyes, she put the tip in her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

His grip on the sheets tightened as he tried to restrain a loud moan.

He could feel her taking more and more of him in, her nose eventually digging into his toned abdomen.

She started to bob her head, fluttering her tongue along his cock.

"Oh fuuuck…" he groaned, one hand threading into her hair while the other rested on her shoulder.

His hips jerked into her, crying out.

She pinned him down with a fair amount of effort, starting to suck harder on his cock.

His grip on her hair went taut, eyes squeezing shut, suddenly gasping for breath.

"… Nanaba… 'm gonna- oh fuck.~" he groaned.

Everything went blank and his breath hitched, gasping and arching his back off the bed slightly, coming in her mouth.

She pulled back, reaching for something, unable to find it.

"What're… you looking …for?" Mike half panted, sitting up slightly.

She gestured to spitting something out.

"Oh… right…"

He reached down to the set of drawers next to his bed, opening the top drawer and producing a handkerchief, handing it to her.

She spat the white liquid into the cloth, gasping slightly.

"Sorry…" Mike murmured.

"S'fine. Here, this is yours." Nanaba replied, handing him the sticky, wet handkerchief.

He took it and threw it into the laundry basket across the room, turning back to her, a coy smirk on his face.

"Let me guess," he started. "I should repay you."

She blushed, biting her lip and pulling her jeans and panties off in one go, lying down, hand threading into his hair and pulling him down to her.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She smirked, pulling him into a rough kiss.

His hands cupped her breasts, toying with the peaks like they had before, lips trailing down ad kissing her neck.

He stopped at her collarbone, biting down and pinching her nipples at the same time, Nanaba crying out at the sudden pain and pleasure.

"Sweet vengeance…" he murmured, kissing the bite mark on her collarbone, kneading his thumbs into her areola.

She moaned, scratching his nape with her nails.

He shifted lower, enveloping her nipple in his warm mouth and suckling it gently, making her squirm a little.

He moved one of his hands further down her body, gliding against the soft skin pulling tight across her toned stomach, slipping around her hip and stopping at the top off her thigh, at the curve where is met her ass, rubbing small circles with his fingers on her inner thigh, skittering upwards to the folds of her labia.

Her body tensed with a sharp breath, anticipating what was to come.

He dragged a couple fingers along her labia, occasionally dipping into the outer folds of her vulva and pinching slightly.

She let out a repressed moan, lip clamped between two teeth so tight it could've been painful.

He moved up to kiss her, tugging her lip from her teeth with his.

"Don't be shy…" he cooed drunkly in her ear, thumb finding its way to her clit, pressing the bundle of nerves.

"Mhm… oh yes~" she moaned, pressing her crotch into his hand.

He teased a finger outside her entrance, slowly slipping it inside. She shivered below him, moaning softly.

He slipped another in, pumping his hand in a steady rhythm, slowly building the pace as he went.

Her hips rocked into his hand with every thrust of his fingers, moans and curses being silenced with open mouthed kisses.

Her hand reached down to meet his, gripping his wrist and pulling him out, bringing his slicked fingers to her lips, licking and sucking them.

Her hand snaked into his hair, leading him down until his head rested on the end of her abdomen.

"Y'know, I wouldn't've pegged you as the demanding type."

"Well I am, now shut up." She breathed, pushing him down between her legs.

"Okay then." He murmured, pressing a kiss onto her clit.

He placed his hands on her thighs, sliding up and cupping her ass, gently pulling him to her as he pushed her tongue between the folds of her vulva, licking a firm line from her entrance to her clit, swirling his tongue around it.

She let out a breathy moan, heels dragging along the length of his back.

"Moreee…"

He repeated the motion, stopping to bite her clit.

Her whole body jerked with a gasp, thighs boxing around his head.

Taking pride in her reaction, he started to suck on her clit, hand slipping from her ass to dip a couple fingers into her entrance.

Her hips bucked at the double stimulation, Mike giving harsher thrusts of his fingers.

"Fuuuck…" she groaned. "Fuck Mike, you're-ah! Amazing~"

He smirked to himself, nipping at her clit once more.

"Ohh fuuck… I'm so close~"

He pulled out his fingers once more, gripping her hips and pulling her closer, pressing the flat of his tongue against her entrance.

A few quick swipes of his tongue and she came, moaning as her whole body seized up and she cried out, pulling sharply on his shaggy dark blond hair.

"Oh fuck~ Mike!"

He pulled back, moving back up next to Nanaba as she lay panting, on his bed.

"You are… way too good… at that…" she panted, lolling her head over to look at him.

"What d'you mean by too good?" He smirked.

"… it's not… fucking human…"

"So it's a titan thing?"

"It's… a fucking… god thing…"

"You're drunk."

"And so… are you…"

"I'm more sober than you."

"Shut up… and fuck me…" she half panted, pulling him back down for a kiss.

He followed her, spreading her legs and settling himself between them.

"Ready?" He asked, positioning himself so his cock was at her entrance.

Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Get on with it already." She whined, digging her nails into the meat of his ass, pulling him a bit closer and slipping the head in.

He slowly rolled himself in, feeling her stretch around him.

"Oh goddd… you're huge~"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Now move goddammit!" She hissed, shifting her hips.

He nodded, placing his hands on her hips and beginning to thrust in a slow, steady pace, getting used to her body.

She rolled her hips along with his, stopping to grind her hips into his for a minute.

"You want me to go harder?" He whispered breathily in her ear, his hot breath dancing across the shell of her ear as he spoke, dipping his lips down and sucking her pulse point.

"Mhm… yes Mike~ fuck me hard!~" she moaned in reply.

He let go of her waist and placed his hands either side of her head, bracing himself before beginning to fuck into her with wild, restless thrusts, her body jolting with each roll of his hips.

She gripped him tightly by the hair, pulling him down for a rough and violent kiss, wrapping her legs even tighter around him.

"Fucking hell… Are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

"Not my fau- oh shit~ " she moaned, pulling him back for a deeper kiss.

Tongues brawled, messy and violent in their mouthes, both moaning and gasping for breath.

"Oh fuck~ I'm so close…" he groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"That mhm~ makes two of us, Squad Leader…"

He pulled her back into another heated kiss, fucking her harder and faster.

Within a few minutes the pair came, moaning into each others mouths.

Mike pulled back for air, breathing heavily and staring at the panting woman below him.

Her hair was everywhere, locks of smooth, sweat-slicked blonde hanging in front of her face, her cheeks were flushed and pale blue eyes wide, glazed over.

It was amazing. How the moonlight reflected off her pale, creamy skin. Illuminating every curve of her lithe form. Holy fuck she was gorgeous.

Her hands ran up his sides, smoothing against his chest, suddenly shoving him hard, causing him to fall onto his back, Nanaba straddling him with his cock even deeper inside her than before.

"N-Nanaba! Fuck!" He gasped, hands reaching for her hips.

"I will." She replied sadistically, pinning his hands to the mattress, right above his head.

She moved at an agonisingly slow pace, eventually letting go of his hands to touch herself, caressing her breasts with a malicious glint in her eyes and a wicked smirk on her kiss swollen lips.

She bit her lip, slipping a hand down to press her clit where their bodies met, moaning softly.

Taking the action as a cue, he pressed his feet against the bed, bending his knees and starting to thrust up into her.

She bounced against his hips with each thrust, squeaking in surprise.

"Fuck~ That was a cheap move!" She growled, fighting back with harsh rolls of her hips.

"And so… shit~ was that…" he replied, pushing himself up and pressing her down onto the bed.

"Oh look, back to square one." She smirked breathlessly.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, we're just getting into the swing of things." He said huskily, pulling himself out and flipping her over so her chest was pressed into the mattress of the bed.

"You trying to kill me? You're fucking massive Mike. You're gonna squish me." She chuckled, words muffled against the pillows.

"Right."

He shifted to let her roll over, only to pull her close when she was lying on the side and entering her in a single powerful thrust.

He pressed his lips into her shoulder blade, rocking his hips in a quick rhythm, one hand fondling her breast, the other rubbing her clit between a couple fingers.

She cried out, hips bucking and grabbing him by his hair, yanking him towards her for a rough kiss.

"Oh shit~ You just love pulling my hair, don't you?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"You just love driving me~ ah! Nuts don't you?"

She slipped a hand from his hair to in between her legs, cupping his balls.

He let out a loud groan, his hot breath spilling onto the back of her neck.

With a smirk on her lips, she continued to fondle them as he whimpered at her touch, thrusts slowing their pace a bit.

"Nanaaaa…!~" he whined, hips bucking into her.

She stopped, moving her hand back up to his shoulder, kissing him passionately.

The pace built up one more to a hasty, rough rhythm.

Mike came first, hips jerking with a loud moan of her name.

"Nanaba!" He gasped, head tipped back in euphoria.

Nanaba seized up, clenching around him and cried out, toes curling and back arching.

"Mike!" She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

They lay together, sweat coated skin sticking to skin, breathing erratic.

"…You think … you could…"

"…Right… yeah…"

He pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to her, picking up the discarded sheets and drawing them over himself and Nanaba.

He took one last look at her, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face.

She was already asleep. So much for pillow talk then.

He rolled over and closed his eyes, drawing the sheets up to his shoulders.

He heard a quiet rustling and felt the warmth of Nanaba's body pressed against his.

Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep, content with how the night went.

Little did he know what the future held…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They are drunk, Mike has a higher alcohol resistance than Nanaba so he's slightly less drunk. I can't write drunk people very well I'm sorry. They were talking and randomly started kissing and then this happened.


End file.
